


Tiny Dancer

by pilgrimo



Series: Tiny Dancer [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, bodyguard!qui-gon, idol!obi-wan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilgrimo/pseuds/pilgrimo
Summary: 保镖!奎刚金X偶像!欧比旺“狂信徒为什么要威胁谋杀一个偶像？”“因为我在新出的MV里亲吻了十字架？”“就这些？”“嗯…准确来说是「舔」十字架。”“好吧。”奎刚金说。“那就说的通了，克诺比先生。”
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Tiny Dancer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617514
Kudos: 1





	Tiny Dancer

1.

“你应该去找个工作。”安纳金说这话的时候，手里的叉子还在戳奎刚给他做的意大利面，肉酱煮的太稠，此刻正黏乎乎的坨在一起。“射击教练，保镖……看大门的，都行。”

“我很适应退休生活。”奎刚说。

“我不适应。”

奎刚叹了口气——退休后，他叹气的造诣越发精进了，“把面条吃完，安尼，”他拿起椅背上的夹克外套，“我在车里等你。”

“逃避不是成年人该有的表现。”安纳金朝他喊。

“浪费食物也不是你该有的表现。”奎刚指指那盘被叉成一团意大利面，“记得吃完。”

安纳金恼火的扔开叉子，他决定这次要把剩下的面条都倒进水槽里。

大半年前，一次纳布的外勤任务和一道贯穿腹部的永久性伤口彻底报废了奎刚.金的职业生涯。三个月后，现年40岁的前特工带着一笔丰厚的补偿金回到科洛桑，提前开始了退休生活。面对生活巨变，应激反应最强烈的不是奎刚，反而是他9岁的儿子安纳金。

“倒水槽里了？”奎刚问。

这次轮到安纳金叹气了。他上了车，摸索着扣上安全带，“其实你可以让施米姑姑送我上学，同学们都怕你。”

“为什么？”

“因为你不笑的时候看起来像是准备绑架毒贩儿子的爱尔兰黑帮成员。”

“我可以笑。”

“是的，效果挺好，Greedo梦见你都吓哭了。”

“可你们老师还邀请我在家长开放日做演讲。”奎刚在后视镜里投来一个眼神，或许他的名声还没那么糟。

“我们老师还天天问我要你手机号码呢，我该给她吗。”

好吧。

“你应该去找个工作，有钱或者有趣的，都行。”片刻后，安纳金说。“为什么不呢？”

2.

“你可真是闲不下来啊。”即使隔着张办公桌，梅斯温杜还是一如既往的惹人讨厌。

奎刚打量桌上的绿植，他是怎么做到把绿萝养死的？“我要再待在家里，安尼和我迟早得疯一个。”他看见温杜的眉毛挑上脑门，“再说谁会嫌钱多呢？”

“我手里还有个活。”温杜考虑了会，说道。“雇方想要个嘴巴牢点的——说实话，除了你我想不到别人。”

奎刚示意他继续说下去。

“欧比旺.克诺比，你知道吧？”

“谁？”

“上帝啊，你平常开车只听交通台吗？下次试试流行音乐台，有人唱歌的那个。”这次是奎刚挑眉毛了。“欧比旺.克诺比的专辑卖出了两千万张，他现在还不满25岁。”温杜说，“你根本不知道年轻人的钱有多好赚。”

“歌手？”

“歌手，偶像，摇钱树，随你怎么说。这周五，演唱会内场保镖，4个小时2500刀。”

奎刚摸了摸下巴，这个价位很难让人拒绝。

“他的经纪人明天会联系你，具体你自己掌握，反正也不会死人。”

温杜在堆积如山的文件夹里抽出一份递给奎刚。演唱会座次图，安全通道，时间表，他翻到最后，一张抓拍照被别在安保布控图上。

欧比旺.肯诺比有着一头金红色的软发，在灯光下映出燃烧般的光晕。他仰着头，随行镜头没拍下他的表情，转而聚焦于那截紧贴在麦克风支架上的藕色腰腹，一滴汗水从皮肤上滚落下来。

镜头后的凝视意味让奎刚皱眉，他捻起照片向温杜晃了晃。后者浮现出不以为然的神色，“他们吃这套。你根本不知道年轻人的钱有多好赚。”


End file.
